Using You
by PsycheNyan
Summary: Izaya is hiding something from Shizuo, and Shizuo is determined to find out what it is, even if it means faking feelings of love and sleeping with the man...but in the end, who does it really hurt? Story better than Summary will be M later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Before people waiting on Glass Heart kill me, let me say I've had this written for a while now D= I just forgot to post it…**

…

* * *

><p>Sitting in Shinra's living room Shizuo growled as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to take deep even breaths, but this was to no avail as he let out a frustrated shout; he was so goddamn freaking angry, heck angry didn't cover how he felt, he was livid! That little louse, when he got his hands on him he was going to fuck him over tenfold!<p>

"Shizuo…please calm down, business has been so slow recently I can't risk losing valuable money on damages again…"

Looking at the doctor Shizuo frowned, but instead of arguing he leant over the coffee table and picked up the glass of milk he'd had handed to him upon arrival, downing it in a quick gulp he sighed as it cooled down his system, damn he needed that…

"So…you got shot again huh? Damn these guys love you don't they."

Feeling that small vein twitch again Shizuo tried to ignore Shinra's words as he placed the empty cup back on its coaster.

"Well Shinra you and I both know who we have to thank for that now don't we, everything that goes wrong in this city always links back to him somehow…damn little cretin, I don't get how he's not in prison yet…"

Shaking his head, Shinra set to work removing the bullet from Shizuo's left thigh it was a good five minutes before he replied to the blonde; but when he did Shizuo felt his blood pressure rise dramatically…

"The police can't touch him Shizuo, surely you've seen it? It's hard to miss…" Looking up Shinra chuckled at Shizuo's blank clueless look "Okay I guess it's not, well back in High School Izaya met a man called Shiki-san, now Shiki-san works for a company that by legal documentation I can't say the name of, but…Shiki-san is a higher up white suit of the Yakuza…and well, he's also Izaya's boss…"

"Don't tell me he's…"

"An informant of the Yakuza you mean? Yes…he hid it well in high school, but he has a huge dragon tattoo completely covering the right side of his abdomen..."

Frowning in thought Shizuo softly growled, Izaya wasn't the type to hide shit like that, heck knowing him he'd have reeled in the attention it would have gained him in high school, so why?

"This is the same Izaya right? Why the hell would the flea hide it?" Pulling back Shinra looked at the floor sadly; "Tattoo's that size and detail done in unsanitary environments and all in one go is like shoving a cut into raw sewage…for one, they don't stop, they do everything then and there so the pain at the end is near unbearable and two they don't clean it after so you have all those open needle pricks with a gauze kept in a stingy little drawer for god knows how long shoved over it…he was really sick…I'll never forget that night, to see him standing at my front door completely delirious from fever and pain was quite sickening…my…my dad had to cut out a lot of it…the infection was killing him. So it's not the most attractive of tattoos anymore…"

Taking in what Shinra said, Shizuo frowned, surely Izaya would have had the common sense to clean it when he got home? He hated the flea, but heck, even he knew he was smart as freaking hell…it didn't add up…

"Aha got it! This one was in pretty-""Why didn't the flea clean the thing himself? Something doesn't add up here and there's a pungent odour in this room and it smells distinctively like bull shit."

Looking up at Shizuo, Shinra frowned sadly before looking down so he could begin strapping Shizuo's leg up, he didn't want to talk about this…he was still under oath from Izaya himself to never tell anyone what happened…

"Shinra…"

Tying a small knot in the bandages, Shinra sighed before standing and gathering his bits and pieces together, muttering about trying the new metal cleaner he got to completely remove the blood from his scalpel before wandering off towards the kitchen trying to ignore Shizuo's basilisk like glare that was currently penetrating through his back.

After a good five minutes or so of glaring, Shizuo leaned back with a groan, he'd had one long and shitty day…and it was only 5pm…looking towards the kitchen he frowned; Shinra was obviously not going to tell him anything so he was just wasting his time hanging around here..His leg didn't hurt at all so there was no reason to stay.

"Shinra I'm gonna head off, thanks for sorting my leg for me."

Turning towards the blonde Shinra smiled and was about to bid him farewell when the loud obnoxious sound of the doorbell rung through the apartment, drying his hands Shinra made his way to the door leaving Shizuo alone in the living room, said blonde trying and failing to put weight on his leg, it felt like it was made of freaking jelly…eyeing the stuff Shinra had injected into his leg not too long ago the man raised a brow before picking it up, feeling the vein twitch a couple of times at the name…

Horse tranquilizer…the bastard…

"Ah Izaya-kun, what brings you here?"

Hearing the name Shizuo felt the vein twitch again…of course the bastard would come here to laugh at him, no doubt it was him who sent the gang after him in the first place…it was always him!

* * *

><p>"Nothing much…you know me Shinra business is business and you and I have some of that to take care of."<p>

Looking at Izaya Shinra raised a brow, ether he missed the informants text …or he was coming onto him...He really hoped it was the former…

"Oh? I don't recall receiving the memo for that."

Chuckling Izaya began removing his coat a scheming smile playing on his lips as he flung the it over his arm; "I only just got the message myself, Shiki-san seems really interested in this one."

"Well you know I'm more than happy to help you, but well I feel I should warn you-""IZAAAYAAA!"

Hearing the voice Izaya's head whipped to his left just in time to dodge Shinra's living room table as it shattered against the wall, said doctor yelping and jumping back, feeling his heart lodge in his throat as he calculated just how close the table came to hitting both him and Izaya.

"Shi-Shizuo seriously, you could have seriously hurt one of us just then!"

The bespectacled brunets words where lost to the blonde as he stormed towards Izaya, who by now had his knife out and ready as his eyes flickered to the front door, his brain already calculating how to get past the blonde and out it, the job he was on was important, but he did need to be alive to do it and being in such close proximity to Shizuo was setting off a flashing light of warning in the informants head.

"Now Shizu-chan, I didn't come here to see you, I came here to see Shinra…so let me go."

As he finished talking his usual mocking grin plastered itself across his face, as his eyes revealed true malice to which the blonde growled at before lunging his fist raised, he was just about to land his punch when the red eyed brunet jumped backwards, only to drop to the floor seconds after, then using the wood he slid between Shizuo's legs jumped up, and ran out the door.

"IIIZAAAAAYAAA!"

Placing a hand on his temple Shinra sighed; "let him go Shizuo, by the time you get down there he'll be long gone anyway-"**SLAM** "And as usual…the doctor gets ignored…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bit slow I know xDD it will explain more next chapter =DDD <strong>

**And yes you will find out the secret behind Izaya's tattoo =3 well Shizu-chan will anyway xDDD**

**Also I'm on holiday/vacation at the moment =3 I have invaded the USA for 2 weeks xDD so I have time to write x333 so glass heart will be updated soon =DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have absolutely no comment on this xDDD**

**But I'm very glad people liked chapter 1 ;_;**

* * *

><p>Walking merrily down a back alley, Izaya's grin was spread from ear to ear as he hummed to himself, Shizuo could be so predictable at times, but then again he didn't expect to see the man at Shinra's…someone was probably trying to knock him off again, and the informant felt it was his business to find out who and why.<p>

After all, they were messing with his prey…Shizu-chan belonged to him and no one else, cold metal would meet those who dared deny this fact.

_Bzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzz_

Hearing the familiar tune of his phone Izaya stopped and pulled it from his pocket, his eyebrow raising at the withheld number bar, but shrugging he answered it…

"Hello~"

Heavy breathing was all he could hear on the other line, then a chuckle before; "Heh, heh found ya flea."

Frowning Izaya turned around, his smirk quickly falling back into place as his eyes met Shizuo's…seemed the brute was getting smarter.

"Well Shizu-chan I can honestly say I'm impressed, I never expected you to catch me with my phone, and here I was thinking I changed the ringtone often enough…" with that the phone was away and in its place Izaya held his trusty flick-blade.

Smiling Shizuo's grip on the street sign increased before he ran towards Izaya, said man smirking as he waited for the blonde to get closer, the first and second swing of the post he dodged easily and the third came as nature as he was pushed close enough to the fire escape to jump onto it and begin scaling the ladder to the roof, feeling it creak as the blonde followed him, so predictable…

"Now Shizu-chan, shouldn't you be resting your leg? It can't be good for you to be chasing me ne~"

"Shut up you louse, I know you had something to do with this!"

Laughing Izaya jumped onto the roof and began running across it, having every intention to simply jump off the other side and scale down, Shizuo knew a bit of parkour, but he was nowhere near his level so he'd be forced to take the ladder back down and by then, he would be long gone~

If only things had gone so smoothly, the building was old and had been abandoned for many years now, no one took care or notice of it as it remained swallowed between the skyscraper like buildings all around it…the roof was fragile from damage due to the harsh weather, and that was the brunets downfall as part of it caved beneath his foot, trapping him to his thigh as his hands grabbed onto the nearest thing I.e. a pole to prevent the already large hole from expanding and sucking him in.

* * *

><p>Coming onto the roof at last Shizuo panted heavily, before looking up, a huge Cheshire like grin spreading across his face as he saw the flea fighting to stay above the roof, he was like a little trapped rat and as long as Shizuo stayed on the good side of the roof, he would be perfectly safe.<p>

"Well, well well…look what we have here. A flea who didn't quite make the jump and is now scrambling for life on the floor…I could just push you down, but where would the fun be in that...I'd rather rip you apart limb by limb with my bare hands…"

Looking up Izaya's grin was still plastered on his face like a mask covering his fear, he knew if he fell it was over…but he also knew if Shizuo pulled him up it would be over, he was stuck…so he might as well piss the man off a bit more first…and boy did it work as he grabbed him by his shirt and roughly pulled him up.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Smiling, Izaya closed his eyes and cocked his head slightly to the side, the movements making Shizuo's blood pressure raise just that bit more as the flea tried to look cute.

"Because let's face it, you'd miss me."

"You flatter yourself way to much louse, now…any last words before I punch you into next year and back again?"

"Just one…"

Raising a brow, Shizuo was about to question what when the informant lunged forward and connected their lips, his tongue pushing into the blondes mouth as he linked his arms around the man's neck and continued to deepen the kiss to which the blonde stood wide eyed completely dumbstruck at.

Then just like that the brunet let go and before Shizuo could stop him made a dash over the side of the building using ledges and escape ladders to scale down before disappearing into one of the many pitch black alley ways.

Raising a hand, Shizuo lightly touched his lips, a sharp pain shooting through his chest as he growled, the louse got him off guard…but, he'd never kissed someone before…so it threw him…

Wait never kissed someone and Izaya just…

"IIIIIZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Panting softly Izaya leaned against the alley wall as he checked his phone, smiling as he read his newly received text, however they were late.<p>

"Are you Nakura?"

Turning Izaya smiled as three men surrounded him; 10 seconds late…

"Maybe…but tell me gentlemen; at what time did we agree to meet at?"

Growling the man in the middle moved towards the brunet in a threatening manner, but all Izaya did was smirk and continue talking "We agreed on 6:15pm…you men arrived at exactly 6:15 and ten seconds…the idea of an appointment, is too keep to it."

"Just tell us what we want to know, and I'm warning you now…any funny stuff and we'll kill you."

Shrugging, Izaya began walking up the alley his back turned to all three men, he could feel the tension around them thicken as he moved further and further away from them, but it was all part of the game.

"I have the info, I always do…the question is…do you have the payment?" Stopping Izaya turned his head his demonic smirk still in place as he waited for the smallest man to open the duffel bag he had slung over his shoulder, and as expected the money was there…however, this time, Izaya required a different kind of payment.

"That's a lot of money gentlemen, but you see…this information requires a bit more than just money…"

"What the fuck are you-"

The man was cut short as bullets filled the alley, within seconds of firing all three men where dead and the alley was peaceful once more, chuckling Izaya walked back over to the men and picked up the bag, then looking up his smile dropped;

"You didn't wait for the signal Shiki-san…I wanted to play with them a bit more…"

"Don't whine Orihara-kun, you're a grown man."

* * *

><p>"Is it all in there?"<p>

Nodding Izaya couldn't help the laugh from escaping his lips; "It's all in here, I really didn't think they'd give me 5 million yen in cash, but hey I'm not complaining. It's a win, win all around, you got rid of the main men of a rising illegal drug exporting company and I get paid for setting everything up. I love when a plan comes together like this~"

Nodding Shiki began walking towards his car, Izaya having slung the bag over his shoulder following him; "May I offer you a ride home Orihara-kun?"

Shaking his head Izaya smirked before looking up to the sky; "No thank you Shiki-san, it seems I have someone waiting for me…it would be rude of me to ignore them when they went to such extreme's to find me…"

Nodding, Shiki bid Izaya a swift farewell before climbing into his car, the white vehicle soon vanishing from sight as it rounded a corner, and just like that Izaya's smile fell and he turned towards the alley way.

"Well Shizu-chan, you found me…now what do you want?"

Stepping out from the shadows, Shizuo had a deep frown on his face as he crushed his cigarette between his fingers; "I saw what happened…how the fuck do you sleep at night? HUH!"

Rolling his eyes Izaya began slowly walking towards the blonde, his hand lightly gripping his knife as he did so; "Oh spare me Shizu-chan…they were nothing more than a game…"

"Was it because you where bored….or because they went up against the Yakuza?"

At this Izaya seemed to freeze before glaring coldly towards the blonde; "Who said those guys were yakuza?"

Growling Shizuo clenched his fist, trust Izaya to make things difficult; "I know flea…I know you're their informant…you really are a louse."

"Shinra told you, didn't he?"

Nodding the blonde couldn't help but chuckle as Izaya swore under his breath, he was so off guard at the thought of killing the doctor he failed to realise Shizuo had moved till it was too late and he was pinned against the wall.

"Now then…we'll see just how ugly this tattoo of yours is…and then…we'll discuss that kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 done~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I warn now this includes a very bad lemon xDDD if you don't like lemons, don't bother reading this xD**

* * *

><p>Izaya's eyes remained firm as he stared up at Shizuo, he would be damned if he let the man win, even once…he was higher than Shizuo…Shizuo wouldn't beat him! Flexing the muscles in his arms, Izaya prepared to jump and kick the blonde away.<p>

"Fight me and I'll _break_ your arms" on the word break Shizuo's grip intensified and Izaya couldn't stop the pained gasp that passed his lips as his bones bent, Shizuo meant business…and as much as he hated to admit it, he had him beat…he could give a swift kick down there, but in the time it would take his legs to connect his arms would be shattered…biting his lip he growled as he glared at the blonde.

"Heh, finally getting to see the light huh, it's not fun to be placed in a situation where no matter what you do…you can't win, is it?"

At this Izaya smirked, his lip twitching at the corners as soft chuckles emanated from his person, then those chuckles escalated into something else, Izaya was laughing like a maniac; having heard more than enough of the man's laugh Shizuo growled before slamming him into the wall silencing the man abruptly; "laugh at me again…and I'll rip your voice box out."

Sighing Izaya raised his head a very unimpressed look on his face as he did so; "Shizu-chan must have failed biology with flying F's~"

"Shut up you louse!"

With that Shizuo smashed the man into the wall again, however this time a pained moan left the man's throat and Shizuo couldn't deny the slight twitch in his member at the sound…something about the informant being in pain made him feel seriously horny and sick at the same time as he realised who was turning him on…

"Shizu-chan…are you…hard?"

"No!"

Chuckling Izaya rubbed his leg against the blonde's hardening manhood, a wicked smirk playing on his lips as he confirmed his theory; "Well I beg to differ~"

Growling Shizuo swiftly turned the informant around and smashed him into the wall so his face was forced in an uncomfortable position against the hard surface, his arms still held above his head with one of Shizuo's hands as the other held his head in place…

Leaning in the blonde chuckled before whispering in the brunets ear; "Okay flea, I admit it…seeing you in pain turned me on, but don't get too cocky…you're the one who's going to be sorting it out for me…and don't expect me to be gentle with you either."

Eyes widening, Izaya tried to look back, but Shizuo's hand on his head prevented him from doing so causing him to thrash more, he didn't want this! To be fucked by a monster…it made his stomach knot…he had to remain a virgin! He could never be a god otherwise!

"Shizuo let me go now! This isn't funny!"

Rolling his eyes Shizuo groaned as he released Izaya's head long enough to remove his bow tie and strap it around the informants head, stopping his moans of protest; "The silence makes you so much cuter Izaya-kun."

"MMMM UNNNA ILLL YUUUU!"

Ignoring the muffled cries Shizuo proceeded in ridding the informant of his trousers and underwear, smirking as he found Izaya's manhood also hard; "You sick little masochist, you're enjoying this too."

Watching the brunet shake his head rigorously Shizuo shrugged before removing his hand from Izaya's head once more to wrap it around the now weeping member pumping it slowly, smirking at the response he was getting from Izaya.

"Does it feel good?" receiving no response from the brunet Shizuo growled before applying heavy pressure to the sensitive organ causing Izaya to cry into the makeshift gag; "Answer me flea!"

Fighting back a whimper Izaya nodded, he hated himself for liking it…but he had never been touched down there before, not even his own hands had done such ministrations…even if it was Shizuo, Izaya couldn't deny that it felt good…

"See was that so hard…now hands on the wall in front of you, if you try anything I will break your arms and legs, or maybe I could just crush _this_" as he said this, the blonde squeezed down on Izaya's member once again, causing Izaya to quickly nod in agreement in hopes that Shizuo would loosen his grip…

Smirk widening, Shizuo resumed pumping Izaya's member till he finally came for the first time, the blinding white ecstasy of orgasm thick in his eyes as Shizuo used the dazed brunets cum to slick up his own member before aligning it with Izaya's virgin entrance; "Prepare yourself flea."

That was all the warning Izaya got before Shizuo drove himself inside the brunet causing the man to cry out in a mix of pain and shock as his insides where stretched mercilessly, he was trying to think of a way around this, but his brain just couldn't form any logical chain of thought; somewhere along the line of Shizuo grabbing his member and entering him, the make shift gag had come undone and finally fell away as Izaya cried out, calling the blonde every insult under the sun as his shaking legs threatened to give way from the pain.

"Shut up flea, or do you want me to gag you again?"

Shaking his head, Izaya bit his lip as he felt the blonde begin to move inside him, the pain was excruciating, but every now and again Shizuo would rub something and for a split second he would feel on cloud nine…

"Shizuo…for fucks sake, stop!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?"

* * *

><p>Panting heavily Izaya slid down the wall and onto his knees as his entire frame shook violently, looking behind him he couldn't help but shudder at Shizuo's form as the man continued to hold him and lean against him….<p>

He was sore, weak and tired…but he wouldn't let this get the best of him, after all things like these never did affect him like they would most. After all, he did receive some pleasure from this night…

"Turn around…"

Hearing the voice Izaya frowned before complying, meeting Shizuo's eyes Izaya's frown deepened, this man really was too unpredictable at times…

"What now?"

Smirking Shizuo leaned in and began sucking the informants neck leaving small hickeys as he moved down the soft milky flesh finally reaching his shoulder blade as his hands began roaming under the man's shirt, only to stop as he noticed something…the skin felt, different here…pulling the shirt up, Shizuo's eyes widened…he thought it would be bad, but he never dreamed it would be this bad…

"Can I go now….?"

All Shizuo could do was sit there and nod numbly as Izaya stood on his heavily shaking legs and pulled his trousers back up; he was about to make a run for it when a thought passed through his head, bending down he lightly kissed the blonde on the lips smirking as he did so, then giving a quick wave he vanished into the night leaving Shizuo to ponder just what happened the day Izaya got his tattoo…

* * *

><p>Entering his bedroom, Izaya groaned as he collapsed onto the bed, everywhere on his body ached horribly, but for some reason…he felt no ill malice towards the blonde, if anything he kind of hoped he'd have a similar run in with him the next day…sure it hurt, but in a good way that the brunet couldn't describe…<p>

Looking up at the ceiling Izaya sighed before closing his eyes as he unconsciously rubbed the damaged and scarred skin on his abdomen…

The one thing he couldn't change, and he hated it…

* * *

><p><strong>I hate writing lemons~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***grovels on the floor***

**I'm so sorry ;_; my netbook charger died…I had to beg and plead my sister to let me use her laptop T-T but here it is! But this also means no glass heart update till I get home ;.; _Glass heart why you no wanna be written D=_  
><strong>

_**and why the fuck didn't I go with my gut and bring my spare charger! **_

**Well I hope people like this chapter T^T and I do apologise if last chapter was a bit…sudden xDD**

**Oh and to answer a review, no this story isn't based from a doujinshi, to be honest, I don't know any with a storyline like this…**

* * *

><p>"So do you recognise him?"<p>

Pushing his glasses higher up his nose, Shinra frowned before nodding; "Yeah, he came in a few days ago with a bullet lodged in his femur."

Smirking Izaya picked up the photo and stared at the man's eyes, it excited him greatly to imagine what this man had done to get Awakusu Kai on his ass.

"Izaya have you…hurt, one of your hips or your pelvis? You're sitting really funny…if you want, I can have a look at you?"

Shaking his head Izaya stood, his usual smirk in place as he suddenly dropped to the ground both legs flat on the hard surface; "Does this answer your question?"

Wincing Shinra, nodded; "I still find it disturbing that you can do the splits without wincing…it really can't be good for your groin muscles…"

Standing back up Izaya laughed as he made his way out of Shinra's dining room and towards his front door; "Shinra I've been able to do the splits since I was 4, my body is very much so accustomed to it…well I better head of before Shizu-chan sniffs me out again."

Nodding Shinra watched Izaya leave before letting out a long stressed; "CEEEEEEEEEEEELTY!"

At the call the headless woman exited from her bedroom and made her way over to her estranged husband to be, her PDA already out as she typed; [What is it?"]

"You'll never guess what!" [What] Pouting the brunet followed the biker as she walked into the living room; "You're meant to guess Celty! But okay, because I love you so much I shall tell you!"

[Izaya was just here wasn't he?]

"Well yes, in fact he's fifty percent of what I need to tell you!" [Don't always believe everything he tells you Shinra.] "Celty…just let me explain" sulked the doctor as his arms hung limply at his sides.

[Get on with it…]

"Well Izaya came over to discuss some work related issues, and I noticed something odd about how he was sitting, it was like he didn't want to put strain on, well that area!" [Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he needed the bathroom?] "Well that's what I thought…until he did the splits in front of me…so that had my mind wondering again, then he said it…and it all clicked!"

[What all clicked! Will you just get on with it already!"

"Shizuo and Izaya had sex last nig- OOOFF…_Celty, why did you have to punch me…?"_

[Must you be so vulgar! Even if they did which I highly doubt I. DON'T. WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!]

"But Celty, this could be the start of a great revolution in Ikebukuro, if those two where to fall in love they wouldn't fight anymore, Ikebukuro would be a much safer and quieter place for our future children to grow up in!"

[Even if those two stopped fighting, it would never stop the violence in this city…and never mention anything like that again.]

Looking down at the ground Shinra sighed; "I guess you're right…"

[I have a job to do, see you later.]

With that the black clad woman grabbed her helmet and exited the apartment leaving the brunet alone to sulk.

"Forever alone…"

* * *

><p>"IZAAAAAYAAAA get the fucking hell outta Ikebukuro!"<p>

Smirking, Izaya held his knife out in front of him, the familiar feeling of déjà vu sweeping over him for the millionth time; "Shizu-chan, once again I didn't come here for you, so for once will you just let me go…or do I have to post what happened between us last night all over the dollars forum?"

His smirk widened as he saw the blonde's reaction, beautiful~

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Can't stand the thought that you fucked your worst enemy~"

Growling, Shizuo threw his cigarette to the ground before reaching out and grabbing the nearest street sign; "Will you…SHUT THE HELL UP!"

With that he threw the sign at Izaya, his smirk still firmly in place as he dodged, only to wince as pain shot down his spine, gritting his teeth he had to refrain himself from placing a hand on his back to rub it, the blonde's strength was unbelievable!

"What's the matter flea…are you hurting?"

"Only because your brutish ways nearly tore me in half you protozoan!"

Before the brunet knew it he was on the floor the blondes hand around his throat as he gasped; "I told you to shut the hell up! Now…we're going to finish our chat from last night…I want to know about that tattoo. And you're not getting away from me this time…"

"There's nothing to tell…it just got infected…shit happens."

Baring his teeth Shizuo tightened his grip slightly; "That's not what I meant! You're not an idiot flea; surely you knew you had to clean it!"

Turning his head Izaya bit his lip; he didn't want to talk about this…

"I told you…it just got infected…I was young…I didn't have the proper stuff to clean it with and I couldn't risk my parents seeing it…" "So you just fucking left it till it went septic!" "I didn't know!" Turning to look at Shizuo, Izaya's eyes were on fire with rage.

"I had no idea it was becoming as bad as it was! It was my first and only tattoo, I was under the impression it was natural to feel discomfort in the area for a while, it was only when I was physically sick from fever and in fucking agony I realised something wasn't right!"

"You shouldn't have gotten it done in the first place; they have laws on the damn things for a reason!"

By this point, Shizuo's hand had moved from Izaya's throat and was now fisting his shirt as he pulled the brunet up close to him, he couldn't believe he was hearing this from the flea!

"I didn't get much of a choice…I never accepted their proposal…they just assumed I wanted the job and that was the end of it…"

Eyes widening, Shizuo released his grip on the brunets shirt; "So wait…you never agreed to be their informant?"

"Not at first…I wanted to finish high school…then they called me into the 'office' one day, and laid the offer on the table…I told them I wanted to finish education first…but they went on to say the offer was a onetime thing…and after that…all I remember is being grabbed from behind and having a cloth forced over my face…"

"Chloroform…?"

"Yeah…the next thing I knew, I was coming too in a pretty dark and stingy room, my boss Shiki was in there along with this other guy…I tried to get up, but I was strapped to the table…Shiki approached me and began stroking my hair, I guess he was trying to calm me down…but I was having none of it…then the other guy walked over, placed the stencil on my stomach…and well…yeah…"

Sitting back, Shizuo's eyes where wide…he never thought he'd hear something like that leave the informants lips…

"Shinra's dad…he saved my life…but at the same time…he made me a target, you see I don't have a full tattoo anymore, so I'm looked down upon by other Yakuza members, I push my luck with them, well mainly Shiki, but only because I feel I have to…like it's the only way I'll stay on top of them…"

"Must have been horrible…"

"Well it wasn't a walk in the park I can tell you that…but, I'm glad my parents never found out…"

"Surely they must have noticed you where missing? From what I gather you where at Shinra's place for ages…"

Chuckling Izaya sat up and crossed his legs, no longer caring they were in broad daylight in the middle of the street, to him they were the only two people there…

"Shinra told them we decided on a last minute camping trip and depending on the weather weren't sure when we would be back; His dad's crazy idea of course…"

"Why can't you be like this more often…"

Raising a brow, Izaya made a small noise of confusion as he un-crossed his legs; "What do you mean by that?"

"Right now…we're talking, and I'm not getting pissed or trying to kill you…you're not being the snide little snot you usually are and I'll be honest with you, this side of you…I don't mind…"

Looking at Shizuo, Izaya frowned, something about the blonde's words made him feel…strange…

"Well Shizu-chan…on rare occasions the truth can bring out the best in people…I guess this is one of those occasions…"

"Yeah…I guess it is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow what a lame ass chapter =D I kept you waiting…for that! Please don't hate me ;_;<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

***scurries in updates this then runs off again***

* * *

><p>"So I'm guessing you're going home now…"<p>

Looking at Shizuo, Izaya smirked before shaking his head; "Nope, I have a few clients and a meeting with the boss~"

Nodding in understanding, Shizuo turned and began walking away from the brunet, only to suddenly stop and look back a very slight glare in his eyes; "I'll see ya around…and I'm warning you now, bring that smug ass smirk into Ikebukuro again and I'll punch it out of you."

And with that said, the blonde was gone…so Izaya followed suit and also vanished into the quickly building crowd of people.

Rounding a corner he sighed before raising a hand to gently rub his well hidden poor excuse of a tattoo…he wouldn't lie, he often thought about having it completely removed, then getting another one done on the other side, but this time by a proper tattoo shop…

But such thoughts would have to wait, after all it was rude to keep a lady waiting…especially one waiting on him so they could kill themselves together…so pathetic.

How he loved humans…

* * *

><p>"And that's why…I want to die…my family won't even notice I'm gone…it will be like I simply ran away to them…"<p>

Nodding, Izaya pulled up a fake look of sympathy, her story was so forced the man felt the need to vomit, her reasons to die where selfish; all because the guy she loved didn't know her name, it was a vice versa affair. Neither had a clue who the other was…

"You told me you had a daughter with this guy though…"

Nodding the girl sniffed, smiling in thanks as Izaya handed her a tissue; "Yes…I do have a daughter and he is the father…I fell pregnant with her from our…our" at this point she burst into tears as the memory of her pain came back full force, rolling his eyes Izaya leaned back in the seat, taking a slow nonchalant sip of his drink.

"Why are you here…?"

The wails stopped as the girl looked up, her eyes red and swollen from crying so much…but behind the swelling general confusion and curiosity lingered; "What do you mean Nakura-san…I just…I just _*sniff*_told you…"

"You should be at home with your daughter…do you really think it's fair of you to leave her alone simply because one guy won't return your calls? Heck for all you know; he could be married with kids! Your constant calling could be putting serious strain on his happiness; after all…women don't like other women constantly calling their husbands."

Stopping he made perfect eye contact with the now shocked into silence girl, smirking he continued; "If you die that's it…you can't come back, your daughter will be alone without a mother and she will have no idea who her father is, she'll be passed around from foster home to foster home till they either find her a family, or she becomes too old and is sent out on her own to start her life…would you really want that for your baby?"

"I…I…"

"Humans…you're all the same selfish, greedy beings…there is more to life than a man who doesn't give a toss whether you're breathing or not. If you kill yourself what will you gain? He won't know the difference, heck from what you described he was so drunk when you had sex, he probably doesn't even remember going out that night!"

**SLAP **

"Shut the hell up…how…how dare you…how fucking dare you talk to me like that…I thought you were different Nakura, I thought out of everyone else, you understood me the most…I'm going home to my daughter…and I never want to see your face or username again…"

And just like that, she was gone, smirking Izaya stood as he gingerly rubbed his cheek, he knew that one day in the future she'd come grovelling to him about how grateful she was for his words…but until then, she could go fuck herself.

Exiting the building he sighed in happiness, his beautiful humans where bustling around everywhere he turned, it was such a beautiful sight! Smiling the brunet began skipping towards Awakusu Kai's main building, the sooner he got his meeting done, the sooner he could watch his beautiful humans.

"Hito Rabu! Hito Rabu! Hito Rabu!"

* * *

><p>"So...Shizuo, may I ask to what I owe the pleasure?"<p>

Looking at Shinra Shizuo sighed before running a hand through his thick blonde hair; "I spoke to Izaya…he explained to me about, well you know, how he didn't get a choice and all about the tattoo…so I was wondering if you'd be willing to tell me the whole story now…it's not like there's anything more to hide…"

Eyes widening, Shinra was speechless for a while; he never would have thought Izaya and Shizuo would be able to have a genuine conversation…especially about something so personal!

"I'm surprised he told you…but yes…I will tell you what happened…"

* * *

><p>"Wow…pretty fucked up…"<p>

Taking a sip of his tea, Shinra nodded, sighing in relief as the hot liquid soothed his dry throat; "Why I was pretty shocked when you said Izaya told you. Honestly, all those years in sworn secrecy only for him to go and tell you himself…"

"Wait, so what he swore you to keep it from everyone or just me?"

"Well, he said everyone…but he put extra strain on singling you out…'Don't tell anyone, especially Shizu-Chan!' those where, more or less, his exact words…

Looking down Shizuo nodded, he got why the flea would say something like that, he would do the same if it happened to him.

"Well…I'm gonna head of Shinra, see if Russian Sushi is still having their sale…"

"Ah you're in luck, it doesn't end till tomorrow."

"Phew, no way could I afford their normal prices…"

Raising a brow, Shinra rubbed his chin in thought; "but Shizuo, I've seen you eat their loads of times, even when there isn't a sale on…"

Laughing, Shizuo began making his way towards the door, Shinra right behind him; "I want to try something new, and that something is pretty darn pricey normally. Well anyway Shinra, I'll see ya around."

"Yeah see you…"

* * *

><p>"Shiki-san is so cruel! Keeping me such a long time in his stingy office, just to discuss something I dug up dirt on last week! Why can't he ever just get to the point…I wanted to watch my beloved humans, but it seems…my stomach is crying for fuel…so fatty tuna time!"<p>

Skipping down the road, Izaya's mind was stuck in the land of flying lumps of fatty tuna and nyan cats; he was so out of it he didn't even notice till he was flat on his ass that someone was walking towards him…

"Uh are you okay?"

"Aww fatty tuna nyan nyan land has gone…"

"Flea?"

"Shizu-Chan?"

Indeed, looking up Izaya found himself staring into the eyes of the beast…not that it surprised him, after all, only someone as dense as Shizu-Chan would walk into him…

"Let me guess, 'Izaayaaa get outta Ikebukuro rawrrr' if so I plan to go as soon as I get something to eat."

Frowning, Shizuo had to resist crushing the flea for such a mockery, he did not sound like that…but hey he found who he was looking for…even if he did just take the piss out of him…

"Here."

With that the blonde dropped the bag he had been holding on the flea's lap, a curious look forming on the informants face as he recognised the origin of said bag; "Russian Sushi bag…cruel Shizu-Chan, you may trash talk me a lot, but that doesn't make me a rubbish bin…"

Rolling his eyes, Shizuo felt what little energy he had left drain; "Open the bag…"

Shrugging, Izaya did as the man said, his eyes widening as his mouth watered a little; "Fatty tuna…?" looking up at the blonde his face blanked "Shizu-chan can afford this?"

"Shut up!"

"Touchy…soooo, what have you done to it?"

Frown deepening Shizuo could feel a small vein on his forehead twitch; "Nothing, I only just bought it. So shut up and eat it."

"Something's wrong here…Shizu-chan wouldn't buy me food, then encourage me to eat it…hmm Shizu-Chan, you eat a bit first, that way I know it's not poisoned!"

"No."

"Then I'm not eating it." Growling Shizuo grabbed a piece "Fine." Shoving it in his mouth he grimaced a bit at the taste, he hated fatty tuna…swallowing, he smiled through gritted teeth; "See…? It's fine…"

"That's proof enough for me!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks' for dinner Shizu-Chan!"<p>

"Yeah, now get out of Ikebukuro, you're stinking the place up."

With that the blonde turned and began walking away from the brunet, so shrugging said brunet turned and began making his way home to Shinjuku.

"This has been a…interesting day…heh hito rabu…two simple words that show why I can't love you Shizu-chan."

Walking down the back alleys Izaya couldn't stop laughing as he shouted from the top of his lungs: "HITO RABU!"

* * *

><p><strong>I actually found this chapter pretty good fun to write xDDD and don't worry, there is a reason I left out what happened ;3 all will be revealed xDDD And sadly writers block is still with me ;_; bawwww! ;_;<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is about three years overdue, but hey, I'm only human.

I didn't want to do it this way. I hate it when others do it. I get so excited for a new chapter, only to find; discontinued; it's not a nice word. It's basically a failure, so I'm not going to use that word, but I need to make this clear.

I don't watch Durarara! anymore. Not even with the recent launch of the second series. Not because I don't want to, but because I simply don't have the time to. I made this account around eight or so years ago now; I was 14 years old and still in school. Yes school is important and I'm not saying it was an excuse to why I could write, because it wasn't; I still had work, but boy was it easier than life is now.

As it stands, I have 9 till 5 lectures Monday, Wednesday and Friday with Tuesday and Thursday being 10 till 3, and when I'm not in class or working on projects, I'm attempting to be an active member of society.

So yeah, I'm now 22 years old and a fulltime University student. Yes, I can practically hear it from here;

'Big deal, millions of people are.'

True, millions of people are students, but there's only one me, so I have to be selfish here. I'm eventually going to be paying back, in total; £36,000 ($50,000) I can't afford to slack here; I'm naturally a VERY competitive person. I don't want to be the one that slid through with minimum passes, struggling to find even the most mundane of work. I want to be the one who walks out with Firsts in everything, and to do that, I need to work hard and not let myself be distracted by things I can return to once this chapter of my life is done with.

So watch this space. I'm not completely discontinuing any of my stories, should I get back into the series I will most likely want to make a comeback, but I need you guys to bear with me. As it stands, my writing style was appalling…so if I am going to go back to updating, I will have to re-write them all first...

And there you have it.

**Also, please note; It doesn't matter how many times you send it, I won't reply to your private messages if you're rude to me. I have a LIFE. It's not my soul bound duty to write for you...want a reply? Speak to me like a human, not a piece of crap on your shoe.**


End file.
